9 Crimes
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Hermione… Nous aurions pu changé beaucoup de chose, si nous avions eu plus de temps, mais la guerre t'as brisée. Es tu morte, ou vivante ? Vais je encore entendre ton rire ? DEATHFIC, écrire sur la musique : 9 crimes True Blood Version


Petite DeathOneShot, sur Drago ( meme si je ne dis jamais son nom, vous pouvez donc choisir le personnage qui vous convient si celui ci ne vous convient pas ) et Hermione.

Oneshot écrit sur la musique : 9 crimes de True Blood Version.

Désolée pour les fautes d'Orthographes…

* * *

L'amour a t-il toujours raison ?

Nous fait il faire les bons choix, choisir la bonne voix ?

Nous fait il rire, être heureux ?

Pas seulement, l'amour détruit autant qu'il créer, tue autant qu'il vit, et meure dans une larme, tout en naissant dans un rire.

Nous pensions que seul le temps nous tuerais. Nous pensions que nous étions forts, car ensemble, que nous avions le monde a nous pieds.

Mais nous sommes tombés de haut, dans une chute longue et douloureuse. Un descente aux enfers.

Nous avons voulu touché le soleil, et il nous a brulé les ailes.

Si seulement nous avions pris le temps de nous regarder, de nous parler, une dernière fois, tu aurais su que c'était toi que j'avais choisis.

Si tu étais resté une minute de plus, tu aurais vu ma larme, l'unique, coulé de mes yeux froid.

Si tu avais répondu a mes lettres, nous aurions pu relier avec le passé, comprendre pourquoi nous nous étions blessé.

Si j'avais eu assez de courage, pour te rattraper sur le quai de cette gare, alors, peut être, tout ce ci n'aurais jamais existé ?

Si j'avais su que tu m'attendais, je t'aurais retrouvée.

Mais la vie, la guerre, le malheur ne t'a pas épargnée.

Tu t'es brisée sous mes doigts, tu es morte, alors que nous avions gagné.

Tu es partie trop tôt, alors que ce n'était pas ton heure.

Ton esprit ta quitté, laissant derrière lui ton corps, vestige du passé.

Es tu vraiment morte ?

Des fois, quand je viens te voir, j'ai l'impression que tu m'entends. Peut être que oui, ou peut être que non.

Les médecins disent que tu ne reviendra jamais parmis nous.

Que tu es partie, et que je dois te laisser partir, a mon tours.

"Ca ne sert a rien de retenir les morts"

Mais tu n'es pas morte, pas pour moi.

Je t'aime toujours, autant que depuis le premier jour, je t'aime encore, toujours, a jamais.

Je me souviens de chaque détail de ton corps, de la couleur de tes yeux, de ton sourire, du son de ta voix, de ton rire cristallin.

Des sons fantômes qui hantent ma vie de mort vivant.

Car sans toi, je suis mort, sans vie, car tu étais la mienne.

Tu me manques, toi, ton énergie, tes petites manies, tes défauts.

Tout me manques de toi.

Mais j'ai encore notre fille.

Elle grandit vite, et chaque jour que Merlin fait, elle devient plus belle, plus intelligente.

Elle te ressemble, vous avez le même sourire.

Elle me demande des fois, quand est ce que tu reviendras a la maison.

Je lui dit que tu reviendras, mais que je ne sais pas quand.

Je n'ai pas osé lui dire la vérité, le pourquoi du comment, sur le fait que tu es claquée la porte de notre maison, avant de … Mourir ?

Ce que j'aimerais que nous soyons tout les trois, enfin réunis ensemble, toi, Rose, et moi.

Tu me manques, tellement…

Les souvenirs de notre vie commune me manques, tu me manques, le passé me manque.

Je suis encore venue te voir aujourd'hui.

Tu n'avais pas bougée depuis hier.

Les infirmières sont gentilles, mais elles ne comprennent pas que je veux juste un peu de paix.

Si tu étais là, tu rirais, tu me dirais de me bouger, d'agir, de me marier, d'offrir des cadeaux a Rose, d'être heureux.

J'ai essayé de te remplacer, mais personne ne t'arrive a la cheville.

Va tu te réveiller ?

Va tu ouvrir les yeux, me jeter ton oreiller a la figure, hurler, crier, pleurer, puis, enfin, me dire que tu m'aimes, que tout va redevenir comme avant ?

J'en rêve, que tu te réveilles, même pour me dire de dégager, de foutre le camps, que tu bouges enfin, que tu retrouve ta pêche d'avant.

Les médecins veulent te "débrancher". Dois je les laisser faire, dois les laisser te tuer.

"Il n'y a plus aucun espoirs" Me disent ils chaque jours.

Peut être, mais moi je t'aime.

"Il ne faut pas retenir les morts"

Non, il faut retenir les vivants, leurs dirent "je t'aime" avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, leurs sourire, profiter de leurs rire, de leurs coups de gueules, et savoir les aimer a leur juste valeurs, car ils nous quittent toujours trop tôt.

Toi, Hermione, tu m'as quittés trop tôt.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin… J'espère que ca vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas a commentez !


End file.
